Go to bed
by Rastel
Summary: It's not easy go to bed whe you are a six-years-old Mutant Ninja Turtle, Splinter tell us. M because there are some bad language.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michaelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, and Spinter® are registered trademarks of Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird Mirage Studios USA, IDW, Nickelodeon, etc, etc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and the author holds no affiliation with Mirage Studios USA in anyway.

**A/N:** Not English speaker, sorry because the grammar mistakes. In another hand corrections will be welcomed. And Reviews, please, If we meet in an street I tell you an story that you enjoyed would be really sad that you leave me alone without know it.

* * *

It was time to go to bed, Donatello and Michelangelo were in their own bedrooms, but Leonardo and Raphael were fighting in the lounge, as always.

- I'm going to blow out your head!

- I'm going to give you smacks in pairs until it appear an odd number.

And using the most vulgar language that I ever listened in two six-years-old brats!

- Leonardo! Raphael! Do you get crazy? What kind of behavior is that? And what means this language? Am I educating honorable ninjas or vulgar gangs?

Both looked down, ashamed, but in Raphael's eyes appeared a guilty anger, were the glance that always appeared whenever I scolded him. It was the ember that could became fire in any moment, as it happened in a few seconds.

- Sorry sensei. - Started to say Leonardo.- I was telling him to turn off the TV and he got mad and…

- Fucker pig!

Raphael jumped over his brother with savagery, they end fighting in the floor again.

- Stop! Stop! – And I managed to separate them again. I strongly held them by their arms. - No more fights in the house! You are punished without TV for two weeks.

- But… Master Splinter… - Said Leonardo, but I interrupted his protest.

- Three weeks! One more world? – I threatened them.

- No, sensei. – Said both at the same time.

- Go to your rooms, and no more fighting.

- Hai Sensei.

They went to their rooms, Leonardo in silence and Raphael muttering.

When I saw that both were in their rooms I went to say goodnight to Donatello, he would be probably reading any science book or mechanics manual, I'm worried about Raphael loses control of his temper and also about Donatello's obsession with the mechanical engineering, when he is fascinated he forgets even to eat.

When I enter in his room there was a total mess, he was sitting in his bed rounded by wires, chips and parts from what had once been a desktop.

- Donatello. What are you doing? – I asked him astonished.

- Oh, master Splinter, I think that I get it. – He was totally excited. – I think that the problem is in the starter button, or in this burned chip, but I can fix it, sensei, I'll reassemble it and we'll have our own computer.

- And how long does it will take?

- Oh, I don't know sensei. First I need to find the proper tools. I think that I've…

- I think that this could wait until tomorrow.

- But sensei, I'm on the correct track…

- Probably, but now is time to sleep. – I tucked him in the bed and I removed all the mess from his bed. – So you close your eyes and take the train leaving for the country of dreams.

- Hai Sensei. – Said Donatello discouraged.

When I left his room I heard the sound of removing pieces; I burst in his room, I surprised him with some pieces in his hands.

- I told you to take the fucking train!

I took all the pieces of his room and I slammed the door.

When I was in the living room I was surprised because the silence, this made me fear the worst, long ago I learned that it's always better to hear din than silence, a quiet Michelangelo may mean that any disaster can strike at any time; everything could be possible with this crazy child.

I prepared for anything in front of his bedroom door, he could be concentrate in any of his collections; I still remember his entomologist period, he full our house with insects, they were in everyplace! And he started to cry when Donatello explained him that first he had to fix the insect in a cardboard with a pin and left them die to get that the insect become dry.

Of all my sons Michelangelo is who most worried me, always living in his own happy world, always unpredictable.

When I opened the door of his room I remained surprised by the amount of light in the room, how he gets it? There was only one candle and some Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, not enough to get the shine that fuller the room.

Michelangelo was lying in his hammock, he was the only that didn't sleep in a bed or futon, but he preferred.

Lying in his hammock he seemed so quiet, so different in his natural behavior; he was drawing something in a paper and had a folder full of drawings.

- Michelangelo.

- Sensei! This is for you. – Said Michelangelo with his freckled face smiling stained with paint. – Happy delayed mutation day!

- What is this? Look your face, is stained with paint. – I moistened my handkerchief with saliva and I cleaned his face. – Perfect, show me that.

- These are the images of the day that we went for a picnic in the landfill. Look in this we are walking in the sewer the road to the landfill.

I saw a painting where I could recognize myself and Donatello very easily, Leonardo was drawn taller than in really he is, and Michelangelo closes the file.

- Where is Raphael? Why he didn't appear?

- Yes, he's here. – And he painted a green and red patch smudged in a black hole that represented the sewer tunnel; it was surprising how well he drew all of us, while Raphael was just a blot.

The next drawing was an image of the landfill, this disgusting place was reflected as my little son saw it, like a big place of fun, he drew the big mountains of rubbish as towers to climb and play and the sky was full of stars.

In the next we all were sitting around the blanket that we used to have the picnic, except Raphael and Leonardo that were drawn as a mass fighting.

- In this is when we went for a walk, here were Donatello and me, looking for stuff for him; and this is you and Leonardo looking for furniture.

- And Raphael?

- Here, under the car. – He pointed two green feet under a car.

- This is a drawing of when all of you got lost.

- All of us got lost except you?

- Yes, I was the only that I knew where I was.

- And you were…

- In the landfill.

-Oh!

- Yes, but it was fine, I found Toffy.

In the drawing were Michelangelo hugging his new teddy bear, I had to clean it because it was really sticky.

I remember all that panic and anxiety that I felt when we realized that Michelangelo had disappeared; Donatello started to cry and Leonardo and Raphael started to argue about who was the fault. At the end we found him, happy, playing with some rubbish that he used to create something like a city that Toffy was destroying. I was so angry and scared that I didn't know if punish or hug him, but he was more quickly, before I could say anything he said angrily "At last you appear! I've been looking for you everywhere!"; I think that I never cried and laughed as I did then.

In the last drawing were all of us in a group hug, was the only drawing where Raphael was recognizable.

- This is when I found you. You got lost folks. – Said Michelangelo with a big smile.

- Really nice my son. Thank you very much. - I hugged him. - And now is time to go to sleep.

- Hai sensei. Goodnight.

I could saw how he blow out the candle and all the room got dark, of course his phase of reflected light games, I probably I was more worried than I should.

When I left his room I heard noises, like if somebody was kicking the wooden wall; I went to the rooms of Leonardo and Raphael and there I found them, kicking the wooden wall that separate their rooms each on different sides of the wall, as soon as they saw me stopped.

- Uh, Sensei, technically we are not fighting. – Said Leonardo.

Kami-sama, do not I deserve a moment of rest.


End file.
